Erobre Vesten
by Dagmar IV
Summary: "Yo no sé tú, Lokki, pero yo me quiero ir de aquí. Las tierras de Dinamarca son estériles y el clima apesta. Inglaterra, por ejemplo, sería un buen lugar para asentarse, ¿no crees?"
1. Un nuevo miembro

_Antes de leer, has de saber que…_

_**Lokki (Lukas): **"rulito". Proviene de del antiguo nórdico "lockr"_

**_Magnus (Mathias):_**_ "magnífico". Proviene del latín, pero es un nombre muy común entre reyes nórdicos._

**_Andettan (Arthur):_**_"confesión". Nombre sajón._

**_Rollo:_**_ el de "Vikings". -No me pude resistir a la tentación de añadirlo al fic-_

**_* Holden * lesing *: _**_"sigue leyendo". Equivaldría a los tres asteriscos (***) que aquí no me dejan poner._

_Los demás PJs están basados en un libro que estoy leyendo, y todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creados y tal._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

—Ahí están… —murmuró Magnus en cuanto divisó la silueta del barco—. ¡Han vuelto! —gritó, feliz. Acto seguido, dejó escapar una fuerte risa, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la rama de un solo salto.

—¿¡Han vuelto!? —Rorik se acercó corriendo al danés, como sin creérselo, pero igualmente emocionado.

Magnus asintió con una enorme sonrisa, agarrándolo de la mano sin cuidado alguno y corriendo cuesta abajo, por el camino que llevaba a la salida del bosque.

En la aldea, todo el mundo se disponía a dar palmadas y gritos de bienvenida y victoria a Ragnar el Temerario, junto a sus compañeros Ubba, Halfdan e Ivar. Yo ignoraba a los demás y a descargaba los tesoros de los barcos, tesoros nunca antes vistos por los ojos vikingos. He de destacar que me fijé en una enorme cruz de cuatro brazos, acto tras el cual automáticamente llevé la mano a un lado de mi frente y acaricié mi broche con las yemas de los dedo, pues ambas cruces eran prácticamente iguales.

Rollo apareció de la nada y me arrebató la cruz latina. Nos limitamos, simplemente, a intercambiar miradas despectivas, al contrario de las otras ocasiones, cuando acabábamos en pelea y llenos de sangre, pero nunca conseguíamos enviar a uno de los dos al Valhalla. En resumen: el asunto no avanzaba, pero nuestra rivalidad se agrandaba con cada día que pasaba.

Intentando sacar un cofre de oro, decorado con matices de ángeles cristianos, escuché la voz de un crío que gritaba mi nombre, pero no me inmuté, ya que sabía quién era y le poca importancia le di.

—¡Lokki! —el hijo de Ragnar se aferró a mi pierna.

—Hey, Rorik —le dediqué una desganada sonrisa, pero me agaché y le acaricié la cabeza para no quedar mal delante de su padre, quién rió fuertemente al verlo y lo abrazó.

Divisé a su esposa, Sigrid y a su hija, Ghyta, acercándose a nosotros; y también al danés entre los aldeanos, que descargaban botines y saludaban a sus mujeres e hijos, rebosando de alegría.

—Magnus —le lancé una mirada de superioridad—, espero que no hayas quemado la casa—crucé los brazos e hice un leve y sarcástico movimiento con un hombro.

El mayor parpadeó en mi dirección, sin saber si lo decía en broma o en serio. Desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca con expresión algo avergonzada.

—Pues… eh… Creo que una de las gallinas se ha escapado.

Alcé la mano y me cubrí el rostro con ella. Aquel tío era un caso perdido.

—Dime que es solo eso, por favor.

Entreabrí los dedos y le vi reírse nerviosamente, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Y-y se me cayó una vasija —admitió mientras seguía retrocediendo y riéndose de la misma forma—. Y-y-y-y creo que necesitaríamos conseguir dos platos más y…

Le agarré por el cuello del abrigo y lo zarandeé con fuerza, pero sentí como alguien dio un tirón de mi muñeca, apartándome del rubio de cabellos alborotados.

—Y por último y no menos importante, obviamente, he de agradecer personalmente a Lokki, por habernos acompañado a esta expedición hacia las tierras del oeste —me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y me sonrió. Yo no me moleté en devolverle el gesto—. Terminad de descargar los barcos y pasad el resto de la tarde con vuesta familia y amigos, pero recordad que este no es nuestro último viaje, muchachos.

Los demás pegaron un grito de emoción y siguieron con sus asuntos. Yo conseguí escabullirme, pero alguien me atrapó una vez más, agarrándome por los hombros, a lo que dejé escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa.

—Me gusta como luchas, Lokki —Alff me revolvió el pelo—. Quiero que me enseñes tu técnica de combate.

—Para eso primero debes bajar de peso hasta que se te vean las costillas —bromeé, o tal vez, mientras me peinaba el flequillo y me pasaba la mano por la tripa para intensificar mis palabras—. Aunque dudo que la delgadez te haga lo bastante aerodinámico como para moverte con tanta agilidad como lo hago yo —decidí aprovechar la ocasión para alardear a mí mismo, a lo que recibí una colleja, que me bajó de las nubes a la tierra.

—Yo, al menos, puedo matar a un enemigo con un solo golpe de espada —contraatacó él, lo que me hizo recordar el incómodo momento en el que tuve que darle un montón de tajos al enemigo hasta dejarlo con tantos cortes que comenzaba a parecerse a una cebra para arrebatarle la vida. Y lo peor de todo es que aquello pasó delante de los ojos de todos mis compañeros, que no se podían ni levantar del suelo de la risa.

Miré a mi alrededor disimuladamente mientras me acariciaba una mejilla sin saber qué replicarle a eso, buscando por si alguien más había oído sus palabras, y así era, por desgracia: un par de vikingos nos miraban por encima del hombro mientras echaban unas risitas entre dientes. Me limité a fruncirles el ceño.

—Estamos en paz —refunfuñé, aun con un leve rubor sobre el rostro, que intaba quitar con los frotones sin éxito alguno.

Alff se rió, dándome un par de palmadas bien fuertes en la espalda, a las que puse una leve mueca de dolor e intenté no gimotear. Ya me dolía bastante todo el cuerpo tras la lucha con esos sajones.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —rió, librándome de su brazo, y agregó:— ya dejo de ponerte en ridículo, que veo que no te conviene —alzó disimuladamente los ojos hacia los dos espectadores, que ya habían pasado de nosotros . Encogió los hombros y se inclinó para coger el último cofre del barco y lo cargó al hombro, yendo en dirección a la aldea.

Suspiré. Ese gordinflón era buena persona, pero a veces se pasaba con sus chistes, en los que siempre yo era el que salía perjudicado. Decidí olvidarme del tema y sacudí la cabeza. Me metí en el barco e inspeccioné por si el otro se había olvidado de llevarse algún tesoro, dando con un pequeño broche de plata con una esmeralda incrustada en el centro. La cogí y salí el barco. Decidí visitar la casa y aprovechar para descansar un poco, no antes de echar el broche en el enorme montón de tesoros que estaba junto a la caseta de Ubbe. Ahí, volví a cruzar miradas con Rollo.

Los demás ya estaban celebrando el exitoso viaje en el salón del jefe, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo carne de cerdo que trajimos de Inglaterra.

Me dirigí a casa para ver en qué estado estaba, esperando que esta no se haya quemado ni se haya roto nada más de la cuenta. Me prometí que es la última vez que la dejaba a cargo de mi compañero-de-piso-novio-hermano-amigo-primo-coso-r aro-danés, aunque tenía que ser la última quisiera yo o no, ya que Ragnar lo prometió llevar a la próxima expedición.

Gracia a Odín, la cabaña estaba perfectamente. Me adentré y exterminé la granja; conté las gallinas y, en efecto, faltaba una. Suspiré, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Por si a alguien le interesa el porqué vivo solo –bueno, con Magnus, pero es prácticamente solo–, os lo cuento:

Mi madre, según Ragnar, murió al darme a la luz, y mi padre… bueno, viajó a tierras bálticas y nunca volvió. Algunos dicen que los suecos fueron los culpables de su desaparición e incluso muerte, pero yo nunca sentí grandes ganas de conocerlo; ni a él ni a mi madre. Y algunos, segurament,e pensaréis en lo bárbaro que soy por decir esas cosas tan crueles acerca de mi familia. Pues sí, soy cruel y bárbaro, pero entended que nunca llegué a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella; eran como cualquier desconocido para mí.

Según me dicen, fue mi madre quien me puso el nombre. Al parecer, Lokki no es un nombre muy rebuscado, pues viene de "lockr", que significa "rulito", y a mí me viene que ni pintado.

Mi padre desapareció sin dejar rastro, por lo que mi madre se las tuvo que apañar sola para cuidar la granja, aunque la familia monoparental de Magnus, decían, le ayuaba muchísimo. Ella ya estaba embarazada y me dio a luz en invierno, cuando murió. El padre de Magnus me acogió en su casa, así que prácticamente me crié a su lado.

Crecimos. El padre de Magnus murió, pues ya le era la hora y Odin decidió llevárselo y dejarnos solos, esta vez, de verdad. Nos transladamos a la casa de mi madre y ahí nos apañamos como pudimos para llegar a donde estamos ahora.

En resumen, ni sé lo que somos. ¿Hermanos? ¿Amigos íntimos? Sé que Magnus estaría encantado de tener algo más que una simple amistad o relación fraternal, y esto es precisamente algo que yo NO quiero. Ya es lo bastante pesado vivir con él como para dormir en la misma cama.

Subí a la segunda planta y corrí hasta la cama como si fuera agua, dejándome caer sobre ella y desconectándome de golpe.

**_* Holden * lesing *_**

Me desperté de golpe al oír un fuertesimo portazo, como si la única intención del personaje era echar abajo la puerta, y a Magnus no le convenía romper más cosas, así que lo más seguro era que no era él.

Me puse las botas a toda prisa y corrí escaleras abajo, deteniéndome antes de bajar el último escalón. Por primera vez, sentí el peligro en mi propia casa.

Rollo mantenía en la mano e inspeccionaba un trozo de la vasija rota que estaba en la mesa, probablemente la misma de la que me habló Magnus y a la que ignoré al pasar cerca. Me subí lentamente al segundo escalón sin quitarle los ojos de encima, temiendo más por que el suelo estuviera maldito o algo por el estilo. Rollo, al verme, tiró el pedazo al lugar donde estaba y me dedicó una rara sonrisa de malas intenciones.

—¿Estás solo?

Ahí ya me asusté pero bien. La gente normal no entra en casas ajenas, derribándoles las puertas y haciendo este tipo de preguntas, aunque en realidad nadie dijo que Rollo fuera normal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir, resistiendo a la tentación de preguntarle si violarme entraba en sus planes.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—A dónde y para qué —comencé a subir lentamente las escaleras, mientras ambos teníamos los ojos clavados uno en el otro.

Él esperó a que pisara el sexto escalón, que ahí fue donde me di rápidamente la vuelta y corrí arriba hasta el segundo piso para tapar el suelo con la pequeña puerta de madera que separaba los ambas plantas, pero el barbudo se acercó dando una gran zancada y me agarró por el tobillo. Me tiró al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarme mientras me sujetaba, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

—No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo, Lokki… Parecían tan valiente…

Le ignoré, aunque esas palabras habían tocado el fondo. Clavé las uñas en la madera del suelo, pero Rollo tiró repentinamente de la pierna, desgarrándomelas. Tal fue el dolor que gemí abiertamente.

Me levantó y me cargó a su espada como si fuera su esclava, aunque en aquel momento me preocupaban más los dedos, que sangraban a mares. Llevé una mano a la boca y ensalivé las uñas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, mejor dicho.

Dejé de resistirme, pues el dolor me desconcertaba totalmente. Aunque no fue para tanto, los dedos escocían a horrores.

—¿Qué te dijo ese esclavo sajón? —gruñó de pronto mientras salía de casa.

Parpadeé en su dirección. Su pregunta no venía a cuento, pero suspiré al ver que este era el asunto.

—¿Cuál de ellos? Hablé con muchos —murmuré, agarrarando disimuladamente su capa de pelaje de oso—. Y suéltame.

—El sacerdote —aclaró, aunque al darse cuenta de que los únicos esclavos que capturamos eran sacerdotes, agregó:— el rubio de ojos verdes.

—¿Andettan? —le alcé la ceja, a lo que Rollo me devolvió el gesto, extrañado por que supiera su nombre.

—Como sea. Quiero que me digas lo que te contó sobre Inglaterra.

Bufé en respuesta a su insolencia.

—¿Por qué crees que me contó algo sobre sus tierras?

—Porque os oí hablar de eso en el barco de camino a casa —me frunció el entrecejo y decidí obedecerle nuevamente, alarmado—. ¿Y bien?

—Nada interesante —mentí, encogiendo los hombros mientras observaba la pequeña cascada y el río, que dividía la aldea y el bosque, cuya única unión era el puente que justo en aquel momento estábamos atravesando.

Rollo me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio de la cual pasé olímpicamente, mirando la silueta de la ciudad desde su espalda, que se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que nos adentrábamos en la arboleda.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, caminando. Yo confié en que aquel monstruo barbudo no me iba a hacer nada malo, no más del que ya hizo, pero me equivoqué al sentir que me descargaba bruscamente y me empujaba contra un árbol.

—¿Tras tu arma, Lokki? —se burló con voz grave, desvainando su espada, que ignoré mientras me incorporaba con expresión de dolor.

—No te atreverás a matarme… —siseé, cabizbajo, mientras me limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior con el dorso de la mano.

—No tengo por qué matarte para que me obedezcas —me obligó a levantar la cabeza tocando el mentón con la punta de la hoja—. Tengo otros planes.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio.

—¿Me vas a violar?

—No tengo nada que me impida hacerlo.

—Ya… —susurré, mirándole por encima de las pestañas.

Bien se sabe que las tres hiladoras que tejen nuestro destino con finas hebras, sentadas bajo el tronco del árbol Yggdrasil, son bien traicioneras. Aunque decidieron abalanzar toda la fortuna sobre Rollo en esos instantes, rápidamente la tornaron en su contra: los dos guerreros, los mismos que le rieron la gracieta a Alff en el puent, habían divisado nuestras sombras a lo lejos; y aunque una sana mente NUNCA sería capaz de adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de Rollo, la espada cerca de mi cuello estaba vista perfectamente.

Vimos como se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo cuesta abajo. Rollo alternó la mirada entre mí y la dirección por donde habían huido los canallas, bajando, finalmente, el arma.

—Mátalos —mando, agachándose.

—Mátalos —repetí y le dediqué una mirada desafiante.

Y ahí me di cuenta de que Rollo y yo, desgraciadamente, sí que teníamos cosas en común. Por lo menos, en aquellos momento.

**_* Holden * lesing *_**

Arrojamos los dos cadáveres en el hoyo y nos pusimos a taparlo con tierra. A mí se me escapaba alguna que otra mueca de dolor cuando hundía los dedos en el suelo, pero era soportar esa tortura a que encontraran los cuerpos de Hamall y Fiak, cuyos nombres supe después.

Me sentía observado por Rollo de de vez en cuando, pero pasaba de él, sabiendo que se le habían bajado los humos tras lo ocurrido.

Ni Fiak ni Hamall llevaban armas, así que fue bastante fácil acabar con ellos, puesto que Rollo llevaba una espada y yo… bueno, yo fui más rápido que él y los atrapé. Supuestamente, he colaborado.

—Espera —gruñó el mayor de pronto. Yo aproveché para dejarme caer sobre la infétil tierra, exhausto. Me di la vuelta y me puse boca arriba para ver lo que hacía.

El nórdico se agachó y removió la tierra con la mano. Acto seguido, la metió y sacó algo que parecía un colgante con una pequeña cruz de plata. Al verla, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, pues me acordé de cuando, por la mañana, él mismo me arrebató la enorme cruz que sacaba del barco.

—Te gustan mucho las cruces, ¿eh? —le expliqué el motivo de mi pequeña diversión antes de que me fulminara con la mirada.

Deduzco que mi patético comentario consiguió bajar la tensión entre nosotros, porque Rollo encogió los hombros con aparente relajación.

—Puede —murmuró, metiendo el medallón en su bolso de cuero, dentro del cual, me fijé, había otros tesoros—. Tú llevas una.

Me acaricié el broche, rezando para que esto no fuera una indirecta, pero vaya que si lo parecía. Me levanté y volví a ponerme a cuatro patas –de cara a él, por si acaso–, terminando de enterrar los cuerpos. Poniéndome en pie, escupí en mi palma y me limpié un poco los dedos heridos de la tierra, aunque a estas alturas ya estarían infectados.

Rollo metió la mano en el saco y volvió a sacar el colgante, observándolo con determinación. Yo le puse los ojos en blanco, preso de mi típica costumbre.

Así pues, la fortuna de Rollo se partió en dos.

Regresamos a la aldea rodeados del típico silencio. Nos detuvimos y observamos a la gente, ocupada con sus asuntos como los bichos; y así durante un buen rato, parados frente al pueblo en silencio sepulcral, con el sonido del arroyo golpeando contra las rocas detrás de nosotros.

—No creas que lo que ha pasado hoy va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros —murmuró el mayor, sin dignarse a mirarme.

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Rollo —afirmé a regañadientes.

Al mencionar aquella parte del cuerpo, el vikingo miró por el rabillo del ojo mis fruncidos labios en dirección a los aldeanos, y ahí supe que estaba buscando algún comentario inteligente para picarme como de costumbre, pero su cerebro no daba para más y decidió abandonar la idea.

—Ya nos veremos —amenazó, o así intentó sonar, mientras se alejaba de mí. Mi única réplica fue enarcar una ceja en su dirección, sacuendo la cabeza y tratando de olvidarme de ese extraño e incómodo momento.

Mientras me dirigía a casa para buscar a Magnus –ya véis lo desesprado que estaba–, me preguntaba si Rollo era un _ergi_ al igual que yo, pero no; eso era imposible. Sus indicios eran demasiado mujeriegos para que lo fuera. Pasé de la idea.

_Ergi_ era lo que para vosotros hoy día sería ser un tío con pluma, afeminado. Yo lo era, y los demás lo aceptaban; no sufría por ello. Era objeto de burlas algunas veces, sí, pero todos los que se metían conmigo eran los que no me conocían de antes y a todos les aguardaba el mismo destino que a Hamell y Fiak. Como solía decir Magnus, "nada y nadie es perfecto", y era posible cerrar los ojos a una cosa tan diminuta. En cambio, recopensaba lo que era mi afeminado aspecto –y comportamiento, ocasionalmente– con una buena mano de guerra, los demás estaban bastante satisfechos con las vertudes que tenía e ignoraban el hecho de que fuera un _ergi_. De todos modos, e incluso el propio Ragnar lo decía, yo nunca hubiera sido un buen padre.

Entré en casa mientras bostezaba profundamente, llevando una mano a la boca y acordándome, al inhalar el aroma de la sangre, de que me tenía que echar algo de alcohol sobre las heridas. El que no me dolieran podía significar algo tanto bueno como malo. Rápidamente, me dirigí a una estantería y saqué un cuenco, en el cual eché cerveza y metí después los dedos, mordiéndome el labio por el dolor que volvió a renacer, pero eso significaba que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer el efecto de desinfectante.

Oí pisadas que bajaban velozmente a la cocina y Magnus se lanzó a abrazarme.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregutó, dándome un fraternal beso en la frente—. Los demás se pusieron a repartir los tesoros y te estaban esperando —pausó—. Así que les tuve que decir que me habías enviado de tu parte.

—Estaba con Rollo —contesté mientras me limpiaba las heridas, omitiéndole la parte del secuestro y la muerte de los dos vikingos.

Magnus pareció asombrado con aquella respuesta, ya que me miró y parpadeó, confuso. A continuación, echó una breve ojeada a mi sucia ropa, deteniéndose en el cueco y en mis dedos lesionados. Así pues, optó por no hacer preguntas estúpidas, ya que mi apariencia mostraba lo que le convenía saber al rubio.

—¿Qué te llevaste tú? —cambié de tema en cuanto sentí que el silencio se alargaba.

El danés sonrió ampliamente, abriendo un inmenso baúl gris.

—¡Te va a encantar! —las palabras "lo dudo" se refugiaron en mi mente—. Me llevé un cofre, un par de brazaletes, muchas monedas… —se puso a enumerar las cosas que me entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro—, dos cruces…

_«¡Cruces!»_, chillé mentalmente, sacando la mano del cuenco y acariciando la mía. Toquetear el broche cada vez que oía aquella palabra era un tic irrenovable. Bajé la mano y proseguí desinfectando las heridas mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones por lo bajo en nórdico-noruego.

_«Krysser overalt»._

Magnus seguía alardeando de los tesoros y mostrándome objetos, el muy pobre ignoraba el hecho de que le estaba dando la espalda y no entraba en mis planes ecucharlo, pero que le dediqué una sarcástica sonrisa por encima del hombro.

—¡Ah, y también me llevé a un esclavo!

Me salpiqué sin querer al oír eso, aunque disimulé lo mejor que pude.

—Un… ¿esclavo? —pregunté en tono cortante, dándome la vuelta y apoyándome en la mesa—. Me darás una buena razón por haberte llevado a uno, espero.

Tener a más de una persona en casa era un infierno para mí. No podía ni soportar a Magnus, con quién vivía durante toda mi vida, pero tener que convivir con un extraño esclavo anglo-sajón cristiano sacerdote pasaba por encima de mis límites.

El rubio me sonrió, feliz en su propia ignorancia.

—Necesitábamos a alguien que cuidara de la casa —argumentó—, ¿recuerdas? La próxima vez, iré con vosotros a Inglaterra.

Le clavé la mirada, como si era la primera vez que decía algo lógico. Oh, espera: sí, era la primera vez que decía algo con sentido.

—Me impresionas, Mag —bufé, peinándome el flequillo con los dedos y haciéndome el interesante.

—Eso intento, peque —me guiñó un ojo antes de subir al segundo piso.

Le seguí con la mirada durante un buen rato, esperando. Al ver que no aparecía, subí tras él.

El sajón, que resultó ser el mismo con el que conversé y al que saqué información sobre Inglaterra en el barco, estaba atado y vistiendo esa larga y negra túnica tan fúnebre, que hacía que era imposible diferenciarlo de los demás esclavos. Al vernos, se levantó del suelo y bajó la cabeza dócilmente.

—Este es —Magnus lo señaló con la mano.

Hice mis mejores esfuerzos para no mostrarme demasiado impresionado con su elección.

—Podías haber elegido a uno mejor —opiné, acercándome y agachándose delante del sacerdote, quién se apegó un poco más a la pared, mirándome con ojos de cachorro asustado.

—Era el mejor de los que tenían —Magnus encogió los hombros—. Habla nuestro idioma —enarcó una ceja hacia nosotros—, ¿verdad?

—S-sí… —balbuceó el sajón, sin quitarme esos verdes ojos de encima. Al parecer, se acordaba de mí.

Fruncí los labios en una dura línea al ver lo cobarde que era. O eso, o éramos nosotros demasiado temibles. Yo prefiero pensar lo segundo.

—Nombre —ordené, aunque lo recordaba perfectamente.

—A-Andettan, señor…

Me pasé un rato más observándolo. Al final, me puse en pie, y el sajón me siguió con la mirada.

—Yo soy Lokki —me presenté, poniendo una mano en el pecho—, y el imbécil de ahí es Magnus —lo señalé con la cabeza. El muy bobo sonrió otra vez.

—Sí, señor… —Andettan asintió varias veces obedientemente.

Me quedé contemplándolo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, procurando parecer un experto en esclavos, aunque verdaderamente jamás he tenido uno.

—Bueno… —murmuré, llevando una mano al cuello y moviéndolo, pensativo.

El sajón me miraba con sus enormes ojos esmeralda, como un perro asustadizo esperando órdenes, pero aquello me hizo sentir aún más incómodo, cuando en realidad debió de halagarme.

Magnus se acercó a mí y me pasó el brazo por el hombro, casi asfixiándome, mueca que no conseguí ocultar. El esclavo dejó escapar un leve gesto de preocupación, aunque no muy atrevido.

—Andettan, tú te quedas a cargo de la casa —el recado del danés pareció sorprenderle, al igual que a mí— mientras Lokki y yo nos vamos por ahí.

—¿Por ahí? —arqueé lentamente una ceja hacia él.

El rubio borró su sonrisita y me miró, parpadeando, como si la cuestión fuera demasiado obvia.

—De putas —respondió simplemente. No sé como pudo mantenerse serio ante aquella bromita, por lo que comencé a pensar que tal vez no fuera coña.

Me arrastró fuera de casa, a la que le eché una tétrica ojeada como si fuera la última vez que la iba a ver. Y así es como me sentía: era como si hubiera perdido todo su calor hogareño de golpe con la presencia de ese asqueroso anglo-sajón. Suspiré, malhumorado por ello. En un momento de baja guardia del danés, me quité su brazo del hombro.

—¿Hm? —me agarró de la muñeca antes de que me pudiera alejar de él—, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Pero no íbamos de putas?

Chasqueé la lengua, algo harto de su constante entusiasmo e estupidez, fingida o real.

—Acabo de volver de la expedición, me he peleado con Rollo y tengo los dedos infectados de microgusanos. ¿De verdad crees que estoy como para ir "de putas"?

El muy imbécil me puso un puchero.

—¡Pero… pero…! ¡Yo quiero ir de putas contigo, Lokkiiiii! —sollozó.

—No eres el rey de Escandinavia, Magnus —puse los ojos en blanco, siguiendo mi camino e ignorando sus súplicas—; no voy a hacer siempre lo que me digas.

—¡Oye! —chilló desde la lejanía, señalando el cielo con el dedo—, ¡algún día lo seré! ¡Dioses recordarán mis palabras! —le oí vocear algo incomprensible—. ¡Lokkiiiiii!

Apresuré el paso para alejarme de él y desaparecer de su campo de visión. Me detuve junto a una cabaña y apoyé el hombro en ella, mirando las destrozadas uñas y acordándome de pronto de que Sigrid, la esposa de Ragnar, manejaba muy bien las hierbas medicinales, así que probablemente iba a tener algo para aliviar el dolor.

Sin perder ni un instante más, me dirigí a la casa del jefe, pero las hiladoras decidieron darme un último desdichado golpe y me crucé con Rollo en mi camino. Otra vez.

—¿Te pasa algo? —normal que me preguntara eso, pues no había máscara capaz de ocultar mi gesto de mala leche; bueno, más de costumbre. Lo que sí que me sorprendió fue el que él me lo haya preguntado.

Negué repetidamente, restándole importancia al asunto, aunque mi primera reacción iba a ser algún comentario cortante. No estaba de humor ni para eso. Rollo puso una leve mueca de insatisfacción por mi desganada respuesta.

—Ven —me rodeó el cuello con el brazo, justo como lo hacía Magnus, pero decidí no resistirme a este ser.

—¿A dónde?

—Sigrid sabrá como curarte esas heridas —lanzó una breve mirada a mis manos, las cuales escondí detrás de mi espalda, incómodo.

—Ahora mismo me dirigía a su casa —musité en voz baja, sintiéndome como un crío bajo la protección de su padre.

—Vale.

Le fruncí el entrecejo, pero sabía que era inútil pelear con él. Nos detuvimos para dejar pasar a una pequeña manada de ovejas, nuevamente en el dichoso silencio. He de admitir que los únicos silencios que me incomodaban eran los que se producían últimamente entre él y yo.

—¿Cuándo decidiste apiadarte de mí?

—Tú siempre dabas pena.

—No me refería a eso… —jadeé. Lo único que me faltaba eran comentarios de este tipo. Rollo pareció suponer que no tenía que haber dicho eso.

Anduvimos en silencio.

—No te necesito a ti —dijo, tras un buen rato—, sino a tu esclavo y la información que trae.

—Y por eso me estás haciendo la pelota —comenté en susurro, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro. Por primera vez, yo tenía algo que Rollo no tenía. Eso me hacía sentir poderoso, pero mi alegría se cortó en cuanto mi consciencia recordó que no fui yo el que eligió a ese esclavo, sino Magnus. Fruncí el ceño ante el pensamiento.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

Rollo me dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

—Necesito a tu esclavo —murmuró cerca de mi rostro, apretando más su brazo al que me agarré para intentar aflojarlo—. Y tal vez también a ti.

—¿A mí? —amplié la sonrisa, mezclándola con una leve mueca de dolor por el estrangulamiento.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

—Quieres jugar, ¿verdad, Lokki? —aflojó un poco el agarre, mirándome fijamente.

—No más de lo que quieras tú, Rollo —le sonreí de forma infantil e inocente.

Me seguía acosando con sus intensos ojos, pero yo le seguía sonriendo tontamente, feliz. Estaba ganando terreno.

Silencio.

—Vendrás conmigo en la próxima expedición.

Estallé en una escandalosa carcajada al estilo Magnus, sintiendo el aflojo por su parte y escabulléndome de su agarre.

—¡Ni en el Valhalla! —conseguí gritar a través de la risa, doblándome casi por la mitad. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué fue lo que me hizo tanta gracia.

Rollo observaba como me retorcía en el suelo, agarrado de la tripa y casi asfixiándome. Parecía como si en cualquier momento, la gota iba a culminar el vaso y el vikingo estaría dispuesto a desvainar el arma y a mandarme al Helheim, pero no.

—Vendrás conmigo en la próxima expedición —repitió con voz grave antes de alejarse y desaparecer entre la multitud, que parecía más bien una orden y un grito de los dioses predeciendo el futuro, y aquellas palabras ya no me hicieron tanta gracia, literalmente. Me levanté lentamente del suelo, con la mirada clavada en la dirección por donde se había ido el otro.

_«¿Qué acaba de pasar?»_. Aquellas palabras suyas podían haber significado cualquier cosa, y la única certeza era que no traía consigo buenas intenciones. ¿Amenaza? Posiblemente. Nada del otro mundo, pero Rollo hacía que cualquier se veía más terrible de lo que ya era.

Y ahí temí por mi vida.

* * *

**/Autora****:**

¡Por fin! Hace taaaaanto tiempo que no escribía~

Me costó bastante comenzar el primer capítulo -y salió peor de lo que esperaba OTL-, pero ¡aquí está! Y solo espero mejorar este coso a medida que avance la historia :'D

Y os pido por un porfaplis muy grande que comentéis este excremento (?), que por favor me digáis qué tal os ha parecido el comienzo, qué tal escribo y qué debería añadir/quitar -descripciones, acciones, diálogos…-

Que me deis críticas, vaya -pero no destructivas, pls, que mi pobre kokoro norteño no aguanta-.

Y eso~ No seáis crueles con esta muchachita, _behage_.

_Dagmar sier farvel!~_

___(P.D.: T_ampoco me pude resistir a añadir la parte de la "casi-violación", pero todas habéis soñado con que Rollo os violaba. No lo neguéis (?))


	2. Guthrum

_**Capítulo 2.**_

—Lokiiiiii… Quiero sexo.

—Pues te jodes —me di la vuelta en la cama, tapándome mejor el hombro y quejándome interiormente de la insolencia de Magnus.

Silencio.

—¿Estás dormido?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás hablando conmigo?

Me senté de golpe y le lancé una almohada a la cara, y Magnus estalló en una pequeña risita entre dientes cuando esta alcanzó su cara. Le fruncí el entrecejo durante unos minutos, pero luego me levanté y bajé a la cocina en silencio, dejándole a solas con su alegría danesa. Me puse a buscar en las estanterías, a ver si encontraba algo para picar, pues a decir verdad, no tenía sueño ni ganas de dormir; o bien porque las únicas imágenes que me venían a la mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos eran de Ragnarök, o bien porque aquella noche era la última vez en la que dormiría en mi casa en mucho tiempo.

Encontré un pequeño cuenco con fresas y mis desagrados pensamientos desaparecieron de golpe. Me lancé como perro perdido en el desierto al agua a coger una, llevándola a la boca y dando un voraz mordisco mientras tiraba y arrancaba las hojas con brusquedad. Llevé los ojos al cielo del placer.

—Odin… Solo espero que en el Valhalla haya fresas —murmuré, mirando la colilla de las hojas mientras masticaba—. Si las hay, vale la pena morir por esto.

No me di cuenta de que Andettan me estaba observando desde una distancia considerable mientras yo volaba en mi paraíso personal. Estuve así bastante rato, hasta que el sajón dejó caer sin querer su escoba. Di un pequeño bote al oír el ruido, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio, más bien porque me haya asustado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñé, limpiándome la boca rápidamente con la manga del camisón nocturno—. Deberías estar durmiendo.

El cura asintió suavemente, y acto seguido, agachó la cabeza, tomando mi comentario levemente rudo por una regañadina.

—Lo siento, señor… —se disculpó en tono avergonzado—. No pude pegar ojo y pensé que debía hacer algo progresivo —hizo un par de círculos con el pie cerca del cepillo de la esboca, agarrado a esta como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Sinceramente, el que me llamara "señor" me enfureció más todavía; no el hecho de que estaba barriendo la casa sin que se le ordenase.

—¿Quién te dijo que limpiaras a estas horas? —bufé, irritado—. Y como vuelvas a llamarme así, tiraré tu cabeza desde el acantilado más alto de Escandinavia, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señ… Lokki.

Un breve silencio se formó entre nosotros, en el cual yo aproveché para esbozar una relajada sonrisa, ya más tranquilo. Pero de pronto, sentí como si hubiera algo entre nosotros que nos unía, y no era precisamente el que vivíamos en la misma casa. Eramos diferentes, muy diferentes: él un cura anglo-sajón cristiano y yo un guerrero noruego pagano, pero ambos temíamos _miedo_. Cada uno con su propia razón, pero el miedo era común para todos. El temor, pues, tiene la caracterísitca de hacer que todos los mortales –e incluso, dioses– séamos iguales. Andettan y yo, Rollo y Magnus, Ragnar y Guthrum… Incluso el temible trío Ivar, Halfdan y Ubba llegó a sentir pavor, por muy pequeño que fuera. Lo sé. El miedo, tarde o temprano, alcanza a todo hombre en algún momento de su vida.

—¿Tienes miedo, pequeño anglo-sajón? —lo llamé "pequeño" aunque era de mi estatura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de forma amistosa y obligándole a retroceder y a pegarse a la pared, como de costumbre.

—Sí —admitió abiertamente, sin atreverse a mirarme.

Mi sonrisa se amplió ante su confesión.

—Y yo también —sentí como si de repente él fuera uno de nosotros. Este es el poder del miedo.

_***Holden * lesing ***_

Partimos a la expedición nada más salir las primeras luces del alba. Cargamos el barco y nos hicimos a la mar. Nos llevamos a Magnus, obvia y desgraciadamente para mí, quien compartía su excesiva alegría con Ragnar, que era casi igual al rubio de pelos alborotados; tanto en personalidad como en aspecto, solo que las hebras del jefe no eran tan rebeldes y tenía el cabello más largo, hasta la mirad de la espalda, más o menos, cuyos mechones acababan en puntas flexibles que daban a su peinado una apariencia de puercoespín. Aún y por alguna misteriosa –o no tanto– razón, Ragnar me caía mil veces mejor que Magnus. Pero también es cierto que un kraken mutante violador-asesino de trece ojos me caería mejor que Magnus.

Observaba las pequeñas olas chocar contra el drakkar, con mi mentón apoyado en el borde. El viento iba en nuestro favor, así que no hacía falta remar. No de momento. Ahí fue cuando Ragnar me dio una noticia que me alegró bastante el día: Guthrum nos iba a esperar en Northumbria.

Guthrum era un amigo de Ragnar, o eso decía él. Yo no me lo creía, y más porque el mismo Guthrum lo negaba, pero era cierto que tenía una fuerte amistad Ubba, Halfdan e Ivar, identificándose sobre todo con este último, aunque muchas veces tenían riñas por sus distintas estrategias y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Guthrum era un vikingo cauteloso, que siempre miraba más allá de la punta de su nariz y jamás desafiaba al riesgo, aunque en el campo de batalla se viera de una forma completamente distinta a la descrita anteriormente. Su aspecto era más bien tétrico y sombrío, pues siempre llevaba ropas oscuras e incluso obligaba a su ejército a equiparse de la misma manera. Él decía que eso les daba un aspecto más temible, pero yo sinceramente creo que tenía algo que ver con su pasado, o más concetramente, con la muerte de su madre, muy adorada por él, puesto que incluso llevaba una de sus costillas enganchadas a un mechón de pelo.

Sin embargo, me caía bien. Era tranquilo y adoraba el silencio, odiaba a Ragnar de la misma forma en la que yo odiaba a Magnus, y me sentía muy cómodo con él. Probablemente, él tenía el mismo afecto hacia mí, aunque nunca lo admitió. Éramos prácicamente dos almas gemelas en ese aspecto.

Llegamos a tierra firme, espantando a un par de cristianos que estaban paseando por la costa. Nos equipamos con armas y caminamos hasta el monasterio que saqueamos la primera vez que pisamos Inglaterra. Toda la brigada observó los escombros del edificio con orgullo y pecho sacado, aunque Magnus parecía más bien confuso. Le expliqué el porqué estaba en aquel estado.

—Ah, monjes —encogió los hombros con indiferencia—. Habrá sido fácil derrotarlos.

—Ni siquiera opusieron resistencia —comentó Rollo con voz grave, e ahí me acordé de que llevaba ignorándolo todo el tiempo.

Prosiguimos nuestra caminata. Ahora que recordé la presencia de Rollo, volvía a estar algo incómodo y desconfiado, tanto que me vi obligado a entrometerme entre Ragnar y Magnus, quienes felizmente conversavaban sobre "dar duro a las muejeres" y "la cerveza prusiana".

Hasta el mediodía, no pasó nada. Nos refugiamos en un bosque, justo al lado de un pueblo indefenso que pedía a gritos que lo saqueáramos. Me acoplé alegremente debajo de un árbol, usando mi capa como si fuera una manta y me cubrí con ella.

—¿Y cuándo llegará Guthrum? —oí gruñir a Ubba.

—Al atardecer —aclaró Ragnar, tan aparentemente desocupado como el danés—. Dijo que nos estaría esperando en el segundo monasterio con el que toparemos. Aquel —señaló la silueta de la iglesia que quemamos el día anterior— era el primero, o sea que deberemos andar un poco más, al sur, hasta encontrar uno segundo.

Una manada de bostezos salvajes me acecharon durante el resto del descando, pero hice mis mejores esfuerzos para no dejar caer los párpados durante mucho tiempo, recordando que no dormí muy bien aquella noche. Y no conseguí dormirme, gracias a Odin. O mejor dicho, gracias a Rollo.

—Cuando saqueemos la aldea —su voz me hostigó por detrás— y nos devidamos, tú irás conmigo —el vikingo se sentó bajo la misma copa de árbol con expresión relajante.

Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque él no lo notó, puesto que yo estaba de espaldas a él.

—De acuerdo —acepté a regañadientes, pues no había manera de negárselo.

—Eres muy obediente cuando quieres —replicó el otro. Oí como se reía entre dientes, así que le metí un leve codazo… y esperé.

Y no pasó nada, extrañamente.

Por la tarde, atacamos. He de admitir que saquear una aldea es muchísimo más interesante que saquear un templo. Ahí, por lo menos, hay variedad de personas, una variedad que Rollo decidió aprovechar, naturalmente. Como prometí, fui con él. Derribamos a unos cuantos ingleses y dejamos vivimos a otros par. Yo mostraba algo más de emoción que en aquel monasterio, aunque en esos momentos, preferiría luchar en un muro de escudos.

Entramos en una casa y Rollo birló un par de objetos de valor, que a mí me parecieron simples birrerías. Buscó almas vivas en el hogar y dio con una mujer y su hijo. Conociendo a Rollo, ya supondréis lo que pasó a continuación y yo desearía omitir esta parte, pero agregaré el hecho de que no tocó al niño, rara excepción, quién se acorralaba en una esquinita y me miraba con ojos de perro asustado. Yo sonreí.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parezco guapo? —me burlé en mi propio idioma mientras me delineaba una de las caderas con una mano, así que probablemente el crío no me entendió, pero a mí me hizo gracia. Alcé el arma y lo mandé al Valhalla. Rollo hizo lo mismo con su víctima.

Destruimos un par de casas más y nos reunimos con los demás delante de un templo de piedra. Ivar pateó las puertas con furia y alzó su hacha hacia los supervivientes que ahí se habían refugiado, quienes se apartaron de él como fuego del agua. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a nuestra pandilla y un par de vikingos comenzaron a llevarse todos los tesoros, pero sin dañar ni a un solo cristiano, aunque probablemente Ivar iba a dejar lo más itneresante para el final.

Muy disimuladamente, me libré de Magnus y me situé al lado de Rollo.

—¿Por qué quisiste que vinira contigo? —pregunté, pues nada fuera de lo común había pasado mientras estuve en su compañía.

—Quería estar contigo —me sonrió monstrando dientes, y luego agregó:— Y observarte.

—¿Observarme?

—Exacto. Siempre me parecías un vikingo muy curioso.

Alcé las cejas en su dirección. Su comentario sonó ser tan polémico…

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Hablas de que actúo como un _ergi_? —Arrugué levemente el entrecejo, al darme cuenta de que, probablementme, me haya visto cuando bromeé delante del crío—. ¿De que provengo más del norte? ¿De mi forma de luchar?

—Hablo de ti. Tú eres curioso.

Y el aullido de Ubba cortó nuestra conversación.

Dejamos el templo con olor a sangre y lleno de cadáveres. En cambio, en nuestras manos resplandecían objetos de todo tipo: desde cruces hasta marcos de cuadros de gran valor; y esta vez, no nos llevamos ningún esclavo, según Ivar, porque cualquier piedra era más útil que aquella gente. Volvimos al barco y dejamos los tesoros, con el sol cada vez más cerca de la línea del horizonte, así que apresuramos a buscar el segundo monasterio para reunirnos con Guthrum. Ubba dividió el ejército para que la mitad fuera por la costa y llevara los barcos consigo, por si acaso.

—Guthrum y sus enigmas… —murmuró Halfdan durante la caminada en tono malhumorado, con la mirada clavada en la tierra de forma algo perdida—. ¿No podía simplemente decirnos un lugar concreto?

—"El segundo monasterio que encontremos a nuestro paso" tampoco suena tan misteriosamente —comenté, apresurando el paso para situarme a su lado. Él, al verme, esbozó una cálida sonrisa a modo de darme la bienvenida a la conversación—. En Northumbia hay muchísimos monasterios. Seguro que no tardamos nada en encontrarlo.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú cuantos monasterios hay en estas tierras?

—Me lo contó Andettan —me rasqué la mejilla con una uña—. Mi esclavo —aclaré.

—Ah —Halfdan asintió—. Claro. Vuestro esclavo —al decir "vuestro", lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, a Magnus, quien aparentemente estaba ganando una discusión con Ivar, porque su cara de mala leche solo se podía ver en retratos; o eso, o simplemente hablaba consigo mismo y no dejaba decirle ni una palabra—, el anglosajón posee una información muy valiosa acerca de este mundo. Y a eso, deberéis aprovechar tal ventaja para averiguar y sacarle toda la información posible —volvió a sonreír ampliamente, un gesto qie actuó a modo de un sutil "por favor".

Halfdan era el menor de los tres hermanos. Pelirrojo y con pecas, tenía un aspecto muy curioso, y su personalidad era puro amor. Generoso con todos, amable, buen consejero… Su técnica de batalla consistía en una que yo llamo "esquivar-matar", todo con dos simples movimientos. A veces, le miraba y me preguntaba si él se sentía diferente al resto, pero la carisma supera cualquier defecto. Y a Halfdan le sobraba atración.

Como bien predije, al poco tiempo nos topamos con un templo, algo más grande que el que el anterior, en piedra y con alguna que otra ligera decoración de ángeles y frases en un idioma que Ragnar interpretó como el latin. Ivar echó abajo las puertas con su típica amabilidad de siempre, aunque por nuestra sorpresa, el interior ya estaba lleno de almas muertas. Paredes ensagnradas, cristales rotos… Guthrum hojeaba lentamente un grueso libro con sus largos y finos dedos, tan finos que parecían a punto de quebrantarse en cualquier momento. Su larga, negra y salvaje melena caía por sus hombros y más allá de la espalda, al mismo tiempo que un par de rebeldes mechones se asentaron graciosamente en su frente. Portaba una negra y larga túnica, similar a la de los monjes, pero más suelta y con una capa a juego, igual que la mía. Sonreí en cuanto vi al hombre con el que tanto me identificada interiormente.

—¡Guthrum! —gritó Ragnar alegramente, lanzándose a abrazar su cuello—. ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo!

El tétrico pagano alzó la mirada del libro y asintió lentamente en nuestra dirección, a modo de saludo. Yo, como un crío pequeño, le sonreí abiertamente.

—Guthrum.

Vi como articulaba los labios para formar mi nombre, observándome con sus violáceos ojos y ojeras bajo los párpados.

—¡Cuéntame! —Ragnar dejó caer su trasero sobre el libro posado en la mesa, al que Guthrum le dirigió una última mirada de despedida—. ¿Qué te parecen estas tierras?

—Están repletos de cristianos —murmuró débilmente con voz fantasmal.

Ivar soltó un fuerte rezogno de perro rabioso.

—Hay que aniquilarlos como sea —bufó—. No abandonaré este mundo mientras queda un solo cristiano en Northumbria.

Todos nos quemos en silencio, esperando a que Ivar agregara algún comentario más, pero se limitó a cruzar de brazos y a gruñir de nuevo. El odio de Ivar hacia los cristianos se hizo famoso más allá de tierras bálticas.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres —Ragnar se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, él solo tenía la idea de dejar esta tierra desnuda y llevar todos los tesoros a territorios daneses. Lo que se hacía, o no, con su gente poco le importaba, así que le concedió el deseo a Ivar de planear su destino.

—¡Hay que aniquilarlos! —repitió, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra—. ¡Esos cabrones me están tocando muchísimo las narices con su dios, que ni siquiera es humano, y a saber si existe! ¡Ni siquiera los sacerdotes saben como es!

Fruncí los labios al acordarme de las historias de Andettan sobre su ser mítico. Yo tampoco le encontraba mucho sentido, la verdad.

—¿Puedo sugerir una cosa? —Magnus dio un paso hacia delante, alzando la mano en permiso para hablar—. ¿Y no podemos hacer un pequeño "negocio" con ellos? Vida o muerte: o se convierten en adoradores de Odin o liquidamos hasta sus almas.

Ivar tornó su gesto a uno de furia suprema y abrió la boca para replicar algo. Parecía como si le iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado ya? —Guthrum agitó levemente la cabeza mientras Halfdan le hacía señas tranquilizantes a Ivar, cuya vena parecía estar a punto de estallar—. Recorrí más allá del sur, ofreciéndoles esta oferta a todo ser vivo que veía. Pero son todos… demasiado fieles. Demasiado —repitió—. Pero también muy cobardes. No entiendo cómo su dios puede quererlos siendo tan gallinas.

—¿En serio te parece que su dios les quiere? —Ubba miró a su alrededor, indicando cientos de cadáveres de monjes y sacerdotes—. Míralos: ni siquiera oponen resistencia. Es imposible que haya un solo dios amante de los cobardes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano —saltó Halfdan, situándose al lado de Ubba, quién le dedicó una sonrisa franternal—. A no ser que su dios les dé alguna recompensa especial por comportarse así.

—¡Imposible! —aulló Ivar—. ¡No existen dioses así!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuró Magnus, imitando mi típico gesto y mirando al aniquilador por encima de las pestañas—. Yo viajé a tierras eslavas. El dios ortodoxo era igual que el cristiano.

Ivar abrió la boca para replicar algo pero, al parecer, faltó de argumentos.

—Hay un mundo muy extraño ahí fuera —suspiró Halfdan, que era el más flexible de los tres hermanos. Ubba, quién estaba más interesado en escuchar opiniones ajenas, asintió—. Posiblemente ese mundo es un bosquejo de Odin y él olvidó eliminarlo en cuanto terminó de crear el actual.

Asentí, serio. Aquella teoría me pareció de lo más lógica.

—Sea como fuese —habló Ubba tras un rato de silencio, al ver que nadie más aportaba ningún dato interesante—, nunca comprenderemos las acciones de Odín, ni porqué deja ahí fuera un mundo de idiotas como Northumbria o tierras eslavas. Pero dejémos —encogió los hombros—. Tiene sus razones y él sabrá lo que hace.

—Él no tiene ninguna razón —refunfuñó Ivar entre dientes—. Odin me dio el encargo de destruir a todos esos cabrones que le inventan nuevos nombres, estilo "Jesucristo" y esos coñazos. Qué asco me dan, en serio.

—A ti y a todos —agregó Ragnar, ojeando el libro sobre el que antes estaba sentado con cara de no comprender ni los dibujos—. Yo paso de meterme con ellos. Solo quiero sus tesoros y vivir felizmente. Putas y cerveza —le guiñó un ojo a Magnus, su compañero en aquellos hobbies.

Ivar se limitó a rodar los ojos. Esos dos eran un caso perdido y toda Escandinavia lo tenía en cuenta.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Guthrum se crujió el cuello.

—Avanzar al sur. Fin de la historia.

—¿Por qué quisite reunirte con nosotros, por cierto? —Ivar enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—Porque por muy ridículo que suene, Ivar, esos cristianos tienen su propio ejército. Tienen hasta su rey —replicó mientras se masajeaba el cuello con ojos cerrados—. Tienes barcos, tienen armas, tienen caballos y, sobre todo, tienen algo que nosotros no tenemos: tienen muchos reinos, todos débiles menos UNO —abrió los ojos y nos lanzó breves miradas a todos con el ceño arrugado—. Factor sorpresa. Digamos que… conquistar esta tierra sería como pescar en un río: mayoritariamente, pescaríamos salmones y truchas, pero ¿quién sabe cuándo pillaremos a un pez capaz de destruir nuestra caña?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Un par de paganos asintió repetidamente, en señal de acuerdo. Se notaba que Gothrum exploró a fondo aquel mundo.

—No me creo que tengan un ejército —contradijo Ivar, cruzándose de brazos.

Gothrum alzó despectivamente una ceja en su dirección, claramente cada vez más irritado con su testarudez.

—¿Qué no? —rugió y se cubrió siniestramente con su capa—. Entonces venid conmigo. Todos.

Dicho eso, salió por la enorme puerta cual alma incapaz de abandonar este mundo. Los demás, lógicamente, le seguimos, ahora mezclados con su ejército de hombres-fantasma. No antes de desnudar el templo de tesoros, pues Gothum, misteriosamente, no se llevó ninguno.

Nos condujo a su campamento. El campo estaba repleto de cadáveres anglosajones, pero esta vez no eran aldeanos o monjes, sino verdadros soldados. Ivar comentó que aquella escena le hizo gracia.

—Enviaron guerreros en vez de oro, como acordamos —resopló Gothum, aún con cierto aire de desagrado por el engaño—. Pero nosotros ya habíamos previsto aquella finta, y teníamos bastante bien defendido el campamento. Y los hombres, siempre a la orden del dia —agregó, su tono algo orgulloso por el buen ejército que poseía, cosa cierta.

Ubba iba a trompicones, resbalándose y cayéndose de vez en cuando por la sangre que hacía escurridizo el suelo.

—Son listos —comentó mientras se ponía en pie, con cuidado de no dejarse arrastrar por la sangre.

—No lo son tanto como nosotros.

—Pero SON listos —espetó a Gothum a Ivar—. Más o menos que nosotros, no lo sé. Y esto es lo que temo: la falta de información. Y no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres.

Ivar abrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa.

—¡Pero debemos atacar esta tierra mientras está débil!

—No está débil. Nunca lo ha estado —cortó Gothum.

Al parecer, él esperaba lo mismo que el Deshuesado: que la tierra estaría poblada por monjes y curas, pero no.

Ambos no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Gothum y sus hombres comenzaron a arreglar el campamento para poner más sitios para dormir para nuestro ejército, mientras que Ivar y sus hermanos comenzaron a inspeccionar cadáveres, por puro interés. Yo, aburrido, decidí unirme a Ragnar, Magnus y Rollo, pero tampoco obtuve gran cosa a cambio.

_*** Holden * lesing ***_

—Así que viste al rey durante la invitación a la cena —comentó Ragnar antes de darle un buen bocado al muslo de pollo—, ¿cómo es?

—Estúpido si cree que puede engañarnos. Pero, al parecer, se preocupa por su pueblo —Gothrum removió un poco el fuego—. Quiero ver si hay más como él, y las tierras que poseen —nos dirigió una breve mirada a los presentes.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué no saqueaste los monasterios? —pregunté con voz apagada.

—No veía mucho provecho.

Magnus se rió.

—¡Pues estaban llenos de tesoros!

—…No me interesan los tesoros —Gothum hizo una pausa, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y observando las cenizas que despredía el fuego—. Prefiero tierras. Son más valiosas.

Magnus le observó durante un rato. Acto seguido, encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Nunca conseguiré comprenderte.

—Espero que así sea por el siglo se los siglos —musitó en respuesta con voz medio muerta.

Terminamos de comer y pocos de nosotros se emborracharon. Bueno, los de siempre, en realidad: Magnus, Ragnar, los dos hermanos y pocos más. Ivar decidió permanecer ebrio y seguir discutiendo con Gothum.

—Así que… los anglosajones tienen su punto, eh —comenté ridículamente mientras me sentaba al lado de Rollo, más que nada porque era el único que se comportaba civilizadamente.

—Eso parece. Aunque también era de esperar: dudo que fuéramos los primeros en atacarlos y se tendrían que defender de algún modo —dicho eso, se tomó un gran trago de cerveza.

—¿Y si nos topamos con un ejército más fuerte que el nuestro?

—Dudo que pase. Somos los mejores, aunque si así decide Odin, tendríamos que hablar con el Rey Horik o Jarl Borg para que nos presten su ejército.

—Entiendo… —murmuré contra jarra de cerveza mientras miraba a Magnus. A él no le haría ninguna gracia tener que pisar tierras suecas.

El típico silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Yo aproveché para observar las nubes y sus formas. Me gustaba hacerlo; era como si tuvieran vida propia.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En una leyenda que me contó Andettan —balbuceé, acordándome en el momento justo—. Sobre una isla flotante, la Isla Ballena.

Oí a Rollo atragantarse con la cerveza, pero por desgracia sobrevivió, el cabrón. Los parásitos son inmortales. Pero después, mucho tiempo después, se supo que la leyenda era cierta. Bueno, yo y Magnus lo descubrimos.

Nada interesante pasó después. Magnus y Ragnar me secuestraron y me vi obligado a dormir entre ellos dos, aunque debo admitir que tampoco fue tan mal: era una de las primeras veces que dormía sintiendo el calor, pero a la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un ligero mareo. Fue una suerte que se me pasó a los pocos minutos.

Recogimos el campamento y avanzamos hacia la costa, para dejar los tesoros en los barcos; y luego al sur, como bien predijo Gothum. No nos encontramos con muchas dificultades, menos un par de ejércitos que derrotamos con facilidad. Ragnar siempre dejaba a algún cristiano vivo –lo que tarde o temprano despertaba la furia de Ivar– para que contase el "rumor" sobre nosotros, los hombres del norte. Ni Guthrum ni tampoco yo estábamos de acuerdo con su técnica.

—Cautela y sorpresa —opinaba Guthrum. Y yo decía igual. Al parecer, éramos los pocos vikingos que preferían esa técnica. Pero sin duda alguna, la mejor técnica siempre ha sido y será combinar las habilidades de todos…

_«¡Muro de escudos!»_

Como pude, me escabullé para situarme al lado del danés, pasando olímpicamente de los gritos que me mandaban a la fila de atrás o incluso a otro sitio. Me hice un hueco para entrometer mi escudo entre el de Magnus y Ubba, pero ninguno de ellos protestó. Hacía tajos por debajo del muro para hacer retroceder al enemigo, y lo conseguía, aunque tras la batalla, nadie me dio el mérito que me merecía.

Conseguí derrumbar a un rival, y entonces fue cuando nuestro muro avanzó y se rompió a continuación. Embestimos contra los anglosajones dejando un rastro de sangre cristiana allá donde pisábamos. Yo usaba de todo: tajos, escudazos, patadas, zancadillas… Con tal de arrebatar la vida enemiga, todo vale, ¿cierto? Como de costumbre, dejamos huir a un aglosajón.

A la mañana siguiente, nos movimos hacia la costa, hasta nuestros barcos. Ahí, nos comunicaron que toda la zona cercana al mar estaba casi deshabitada.

—Eso significa que los atacan muchos piratas —opinó Ragnar.

—Y en el centro de estas tierras se encuentra el reino más poderoso de todos —agregó Guthrum.

Con esta idea, Ragnar mandó una parte del ejército, yo incluido, a Escandinavia para que habláramos con Jarl Borg en su nombre y le pidiéramos que nos prestara a sus hombres; nos preparábamos para avanzar al interior.

Y adivinad a quién más le tocó ir a Suecia.

* * *

Quién me obligará a hacer capítulos tan largos, _min Odin_… ¡Y encima está malísimo, tío! Pero digamos que es de relleno y ya está. (?)

Diálogos everywhere. Pero prometo que el próximo capi será más entretenido, de verdad. Intentaré poner amor y BATALLA, que sé que estáis aquí por eso. (No, en serio. ¿Por qué estáis aquí? (?))

_Dagmar sier farvel!~_


	3. El inicio del fin

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Cabalgamos durante días por la nieve derretida. Cada mañana, Guthrum enviaba halcones negros, que se dejaban arrastrar por el viento sobre nuestras cabezas, en señal de que todo iba bien. Yo, siempre al lado de mi _hermano_, sintiendo como si llevara a un perro rabioso consigo y tuviera que proteger a los demás de él…o a él de los demás.

Desde que pisamos las tierras, Magnus no le dirigió ni una palabra a nadie, y cuando alguien intentaba establecer una conversación con él, le rugía y le decía que lo dejase en paz. Pocos ojos lo veían así y les extrañaba, pero yo sabía que él se podía poner de muy mala leche si algo se tocaba mucho las narices. Al fin y al cabo, él es un humano y su alegría tampoco es constante.

De hecho, a veces me pregunto si su alegría es real, o solo es una máscara para ocultar su tristeza. Yo llegué a cuestionárselo, pero él siempre se negaba, reía y le acariciaba la cabeza, diciéndome que no me preocupase. Pero cada vez que lo decía, más preocupado estaba yo por él.

Le miraba fijamente durante todo el recorrido, y solo los gritos de Rollo me espabilaban a veces y me obligaban a echar vistazos hacia delante, aunque el caballo iba casi solo. En un momento, decidí acercarme y le sonreí. Él no me devolvió el gesto, cosa extraña y no tanto, sino me lanzó una mirada de cachorro rabioso, pero indefenso y asustado.

—_Jeg er her. Med deg_ —dije y extendí la mano para acariciarle su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mi frío corporal fundiéndose con su alegre calor de siempre, por muy falso que fuera.

—_Jeg vet det. Du er alltid her. Alltid nød jeg den _—replicó con voz monótona, y soltó una rienda para cogerme de la mano—. _Og jeg trenger alltid det._

Me incliné e hice el ademán de querer besarle la mejilla, pero el muy estúpido directamente me robó un beso en los labios. Yo le limité a darle un manotazo al trasero de su caballo y que saliera a galope descontrolado, y aproveché para sonreír. _Anko_ era imbécil e idiota como él solo, pero al fin y al cabo, era _mi_ idiota. Y eso me hacía sentir grande.

Rollo nos miraba con los ojos llenos de odio, pero les miraba así a todos, así que…

_*** Holden * lesing ***_

—¿Quién va?

Ubba se presentó ante los guardias quienes, al parecer, no le creyeron al principio. Pero al final, abrieron las puertas de las murallas y nos dejaron entrar. Galopamos por una pequeña aldea hasta que nos topamos con un prado deshabitado, donde solo la tundra arriegaba. Lo atravesamos hasta divisar una cabaña en medio de la nada, de un tamaño bastante considerable. Ahí, otros dos guardias nos bloquearon el camino, pero no eran tan testaduros como los primeros.

El Jarl Borg era un hombre lleno de prejuicios; o eso o era incluso más listo que los tres hermanos Lodbrok juntos, pues detectaba enemigos a kilómetros. Y aunque no lo fueran, conocía de sobra la delgada línea entre amigo y enemigo, con la traición de por medio.

—Así que necesitáis _mi_ ejército —hizo éfasis en aquella palabra mientras nos observaba justo a la entrada, mojados y temblando de frío. Los nuestros tenían un aspecto divertido: hacían sus mejores esfuerzos por mostrarse como ellos eran, pero las gotas que caían de sus cotas de malla les hacían parecer cachorros enfurecidos.

—Te agradaría saber que estás ayudando a los hermanos Lodbrok —comentó Ubba con soberbia, cruzándose de brazos e intentando sacar el pecho, mas el frío no se lo permitía.

—Yo también soy leyenda, Ubba —el sueco puso una mano en su propio pecho, intensificando sus palabras.

El jefe hizo caso omiso de su comentario. Aquello demostró que le iba a costar convencerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Así pues, tras un par de comentarios egos, pasaron a negociar civilizadamente.

—Ya me puedes soltar, Dan —dije, pues me había mantenido entre sus brazos como a un peluche desde que llegamos aquí, convencido de que yo sería capaz de darle calor, y en aquel momento me pareció rara su lógica, puesto que mi temperatura corpora siempre era baja. Tras perder mi inocente, comprendí que solo aprovechó la oportunidad para manosearme, como buen danés que era.

Por fin nos habían acogido de forma sociable: nos secaron y nos dieron de comer, algo que no tenía buena pinta, pero rezamos a Thor para que fuera comestible y lo era, dado que nadie enfermó después de aquellos alimentos. Me senté en la punta de la mesa, en frente de Bjollok, la mano derecha de Jarl Borg; con quién establecí conversación con bastante facilidad, aunque los que nos vieron dijeron que ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos palabra, pero me cayó bien de todos modos. Era grande y alto, incluso más que Magnus, y su mirada, decían, solía espantar a cualquiera, cosa que también me pareció a mí, pero en cuanto comencé a hablar con él, entendí que era un hombre muy cálido y amable. O eso pensaba en aquel momento.

—As' qu' d'cid'ste's c'nquist'r 'l oest'…

Asentí y le conté todo el plan de Guthrum, uno que al sueco le pareció bastante lógico.

—S'pong' qu', como b'en d'ces, los qu' s'elen atc'r sus cost's an'quilar'n los r'inos m's d'b'il's. No s'ría r'ro qu' hub'es' uno más p'der'so en el int'r'or —opnió. Aunque os costará creerlo, lo comprendía.

—Teme el no saber cómo de poderoso puede ser ese reino, así que prefiere prevenir antes que curar y reunir un ejército más grande.

Bjollok se estiró un poco y miró por encima de mi cabeza hacia la otra mesa, allá donde Magnus conversaba feliz y alegremente con Ubba y otro par, ya medio borracho.

—D'do que pod'is c'ns'gu'r un' 'quí.

Suspiré pesadamente, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—N' cr'o qu' n'stro p'eblo qu'era c'lab'rar c'n el vu'stro, y m's a s'biend's d' qu' h'cist'is 'n d'scubr'mi'nto d' t'l 'mp'ortanc'a.

Le lancé una sarcástica mirada, pero igualmente me gustaba ese pagano.

—"Algo que NO sepa", Bjollok.

Él vaciló, limitándose a dar un largo trago a su cerveza y dejando que un breve silencio se apodere del ambiente.

—¿M'gn's 's tu am'nte?

Escupí el amarrillento líquido al oírlo.

—¿Pero qué dices…? —terminé de toser golpeándome el pecho con el puño. Sverige se encogió de hombros.

—T' est'b' ech'ndo m'rad't's —abrí la boca para replicar pero él no me dejó—, y' cr'o qu' l' gust's.

—Esp no quita el hecho de que él me desagrade a mí.

—¿Y qu'én t' 'gr'da? —Valicé. _"Hala, qué directo…"_

—Nadie.

—D'be de hab'r 'lgu'en —me miraba fijamente, inexpresivo—, m' cu'st' cr'er que n' t'ng's a n'die.

—A-ah… _Takk_, supongo…

—¿Er's v'rg'n?

Me sonrojé y negué lentamente con la cabeza cuando mi sinceridad habló, sintiéndome horriblemente culpable por alguna razón. No sé si era yo, pero parecía como si eso le animara a hablar.

—¿C'n qu'én l' h'cist'?

Bajé la cabeza y miré a Magnus por encima del hombro, asegurádome de que estuviera bien lejos.

—¿Te d'lió m'ch'?

Me escabullé de ahí como pude con la excusa de que tenía que ir a mear. Ahora este tipo de conversaciones es normal con el sueco, pero por aquel momento, me pareció extremadamente atrevido. Decidí darme una vuelta por el castillo, no antes de pedirle permiso a Jarl Borg, quien me analizó de arriba abajo y se relamió en el acto. Al parecer, todos los suecos eran así, y como los rusos tenían entonces cierto control en el territorio finés, se tiraban a todo lo que se movía. Menos a los daneses, porque eran igual que ellos y no iban a competir por el puesto de arriba.

Sentí que alguien se lanzaba a mi espalda y me abrazaba con fuerza, o bien para sujetarme, pues estuve a punto de darme contra el suelo por el derrumbe, o bien porque le salía de Copenhague hacerlo.

—¿A dónde huiste, travieso? —preguntó Magnus en tono burlón mientras aflojaba el abrazo.

—Lejos de ti y de toda esa masacre —gruñé.

—¿Masacre? —alzó una ceja, pues él no era de los que miraban más allá de la punta de la nariz—. Ahora estaban muy tranquilitos.

—Tú espera —susurré. Sabía que el asunto iba a acabar como siempre, pero parece que solo yo tenía ese presentimiento e iba con tal cautela. Guthrum no era tan consciente de lo que ocurría entre ambas tribus y pensó que podían llegar a un "acuerdo", y esa palabra no existe entre los suecos y los daneses. Pero no puedo quejarme; tampoco conozco sus planes y lo que le pasa a ese hombre por la cabeza. Magnus me pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—¿Y si nos cepillamos a alguna criada sueca? —murmuró en mi oído y sopló levemente, por el placer de hacerlo.

—Soy _ergi_, Mag…

El danés se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y si —rozó los labios contra mi lóbulo—, te cepillo yo a ti? ¿Hm?

Llevé una mano a mis pantalones y saqué un pequeño peine que siempre llevaba consigo, regalo de Guthrum. Me lo dio cuando intercambiamos experiencias sobre mi cruz y su costilla, ambos enterados en el flequillo.

—Con gusto —se lo tendí al danés en gesto de mala burla, pero le costó pillar el significado, puesto que se puso a observarlo con cara de desconcierto. Aproveché para zafarme y librarme de su agarre.

—¡Pequeña zorrilla! —rió él, aprovechando que yo le daba la espalda para darme una fuerte nalgada en el trasero. Yo gemí y le devolvé el golpe en la mejilla.

_*** Holden * lesing ***_

"_Nunca actúes como una calientapollas delante de suecos que se relamen a cada cosa viva". _Esa fue la lección que aprení. Tarde, pero más vale eso que nunca. Y aún la mantengo presente, por si acaso.

El asunto iba de mal en peor. Jarl Borg le proponía requisitos a Ubba a cambio de su ejército que este no era capaz de cumplir, por lo que cada día se le veía más irascible y gruñiera a cada palabra dirigida a él. El trueque duró varias semanas y los suecos nos dieron refugio en su enorme cabaña a regañadientes. Rollo salía de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que los halcones de Guthrum surcaban los cielos cada mañana. Pero eso no significaba que el asunto iba bien y lo sabíamos, pero nuestro destino estaba en manos suecas, para la extrema amargura de Magnus. Yo lo pasaba peor. Los suecos, al parecer, tenían otros planes para mí. Si no se atrevían a rozar siquiera la "piel danesa" de Magnus y Rollo, a mí era mejor sujetar bien las cosas que tenía entre las manos y no dejar caer ninguna para no tener que agacharme. Yo era noruego, delgado, con curvas bien destacadas y estaba en el bando danés. Dudo que necesite explicar más el asunto.

Magnus se había olvidado de mí porque se pasaba el día dando a las criadas, echando pulsos o jugando al ping-pong oral con Bjollok, en un intento de demostrar quién se sabe los mejores insultos y cuya madre era más puta; habían reunido hasta a su público y todo. Ubba pilló un buen resfriado y pasaba por los pasillos mientras maldecía a Odin por haber traido a los suecos al mundo y se aspiraba los mocos cual dragón en celo, así que no estaba para pensar en placeres carnales. Yo, en cambio, me pasaba horas y horas en el tejado. Si tenía suerte, veía algunas auroras boreales, pero la mayoría del tiempo era adivinar la formas de las nubes, cuyas siluetas resultaban muchas veces ser monstruosas. Pensé en que sería genial que una de ellas fuera la Isla Ballena y tuviera una mata de judías para poder acceder a ella. Pensé en Guthrum; realmente comenzaba a echar de menos su silenciosa compañía y sus cuentos legendarios. También pensé en el cálido Halfdan y su hermano aniquila-cristianos, quien estaba ahora en su mas pleno paraíso, lleno de monjes y monasterios que pedían a gritos ser saqueados; a ratos, discutía con Guthrum, pensé. Tampoco me olvidé del fiel compañero de cervezas y putas de Magnus, quien lo estaría echando bastante de menos.

—No grites —me ordenó Rollo al taparme la boca y susurrándome al oído—. No pienso hacerte nada.

Gemí de forma ahogada pero solo conseguí que me tapara más aún la boca. Irónicamente, cuantos más suecos cachondos hay a mi alrededor, con más frecuencia gimo como una japonesa violada. Se nota que no aprecio para nada mi culo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —comentó al soltarme.

—¿Ahora? —balbuceé mientras inspiraba hondo. Rollo sonrió.

—¿Es que estabas haciendo algo importante?

Me encogió y le miré por encima de las pestañas con el entrecejo arrugado. No iba a decirle lo ocupado que estaba pensando en si la nube se parecía a una vaca o a una serpiente tragándose a una.

—Qué quieres.

Rollo se sentó a mi lado y sonrió.

—Verás: Jarl Borg me hizo una propuesta bastante jugosa —no dio buen pie al comienzo puesto que decidió poner una mano en mi pierna, a la que yo le eché un breve vistazo por debajo de las pestañas—, y es que luche a su lado.

Pestañeé. Aunque he de admitir que tampoco me sorprendió tanto. Al fin y al cabo, Rollo ya olía a una serpiente traidora desde hace siempre.

—Oh —vacilé—, ¿y piensas aceptarla?

—He dicho "jugosa" por algo, Lokki.

—Ya… —bajé la mirada al suelo y disimulé. Sentó un leve nudo formándose en mi gargata—. Nos atacarán… —murmuré lo primero que pude.

—No existe otro final entre los suecos y los danses. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé —y vaya que lo sabía. Magnus me lo había repetido un montón de veces—. Guthrum no es tan listo como parece… —agregué, realmente decepcionado al ver que su plan se iba al garete.

—No lo es —concordó Rollo—, tampoco lo son los demás líderes, ni mucho menos Ubba; él no nota que Jarl Borg está alargando el tiempo para que Guthrum y los demás se mueran de hambre en Inglaterra. Él mismo me lo ha confesado.

—Con esta información, podrías ayudarnos mucho —mi lengua habló primero y le sonreí de forma orgullosa. Él me devolvió un gesto similar.

—Yo confió en ti, lindo Lokki —me cogió el mentón y acarició mis ladios con el pulgar, de comisura a comisura—, y en tu inteligente boca. Así que espero que sepas morderte la lengua cuando tengas que hacerlo.

Me libré de su agarre y vacilé. Silencio…

—Vente conmigo —me miró a los ojos—. Vente conmigo, Lokki. Te he visto luchar ahí fuera. No eres un vikingo cualquiera… Le hablé a Jarl Borg de ti, y sé que estará encantado con tu presencia.

Sentí como se me oprimió el corazón al escuchar aquellas tentadoras palabras. Por primera vez, sentí una lucha interna entre el deseo y el deber, pero como bien se ha demostrado a lo largo del tiempo, siempre escogía el camino del destino, y mi destino era permanecer a _su_ lado.

—No puedo abandonarlo —jadeé—. No puedo abandonar a mi _Anko_… —y con esas palabras daba unas cuantas horas más de vida a mi relación con el danés.

Rollo frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación, pero no quiso forzarme más.

—Entiendo… —farfulló mientras se levantaba—. Lo amas —abrí la boca para negarlo, pues no era cierto; no del todo ni mucho menos en aquel momento, pero la voz no me salía de la garganta—. Pero aún así, quiero que tengas algo presente —se agachó velozmente y me robó un beso en los labios—. Jamás. ¿Me oyes? Jamás serás mi enemigo, Lokki; a pesar de que siempre dije que estamos rodeados de hermanos disfrazados de enemigos, tú eres diferente. Si cambias de opinión y quieras luchar a mi lado, ven. Te aceptaré con gusto.

_«Tú eres diferente»._ No era la primera vez que oía esa frase ni tampoco iba a ser la última. Era diferente porque era estúpido, estúpido por haber perdido tantas oportunidades solo por quedarme al lado de Magnus, Mathias, _Anko_, el Rey del Norte, Kongeriget Danmark o como quiera que se llame. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía que permanecer a su lado era mi destino. Rollo, del que estaba verdaderamente enamorado, me había pedido luchar a su lado, pero me quedé con la única persona que tenía asegurado mi cariño para siempre.

_*** Holden * lesing ***_

—Lokki… —Magnus se acercó lentamente a mí desde la sombra con cara de haber visto a la mismísima Hela—. ¿Te irás con Rollo…?

Saqué mi rostro del agua y me sacudí cual animal, echándole un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Me has estado espiando? —me di media vuelta y puse las manos en las caderas—. ¿Te envió Ubba o ya no te quedan más criadas a las que cepill-…?

De repente, Dan corrió hacia mí y se lanzó a abrazar mis piernas. Noté como temblaba.

—No me abandones… —me susurró con la voz completamente rota—. No me abandones, Lokki… Te lo suplico…

Bajé una mano a su cuello y lo agarré de su roja bufanda que siempre llevaba consigo, disponiéndome a dar un leve tirón en señal para que se levantara, pero él, al notarlo, se tensó aún más.

—¡No me abandones, por favor! ¡Lokki! —estalló en lágrimas y cerró los ojos, que hacían una carrera por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, del cuál caían cual cascada.

Abrí los ojos. Nunca lo había visto así. Siempre era el guay del ejército que se cepillaba a todo aquel que tenía dos agujeros, un hombre nacido por y para matar; no se apiadaba de nada ni de nadie, el terror del norte. Y esta vez, se mostraba tan frágil e indefenso; sabía que yo era el único al que enseñaba esa faceta suya. Me puse de rodillas frente a él y le cogí el rostro para pegarlo a mi pecho, para que escuchara mi corazón, siempre abierto a él.

—Tú… eres… mío… —siseé en tono posesivo, sin reconocerme a mí mismo siquiera, contra sus rebeldes hebras que tanto adoraba acariciar—. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Jamás te dejaré escapar, aunque lo intentes —y vaya que lo intentaría. O eso pensaba yo, aunque se había mantendio a mi lado durante siglos; pero sabía que no existía alma viva capaz de aguantar a alguien como yo, sobre todo si lo trataran como yo le trataba a él. Pero Magnus estaba ahí, llorando para que no me fuera, y yo gruñía ante la idea de que podría llegar un día en el que ya no estaremos juntos, aunque por aquel entonces me parecía imposible. Y sin embargo, ese día llegó, en el 14 de enero de 1814, pero esa es otra historia.

—Tú eres mío —contradijo él mientras sonreía, su oído contra mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón en plena danza a cien por segundo—. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres —aprovechó para besar mi pecho, haciéndome encoger y cerrar la mano con sus cabellos dentro; y acto seguido, alzó la mirada hasta mí, sonriendo—. ¿Lo oyes? —me acarició el pecho.

Gemí y asentí, mirándole con un suave rubor dominando mis mejillas. Dan dejó escapar una amarga y sarcástica risita mientras seguía pasando la mano por la misma zona, con la mirada clavada en el torso.

—Cuántos habrán intentando cepillarte… —murmuró de pronto, con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose y dando un pequeño mordisco a mi pezón a través de la túnica, que ya se había endurecido a causa de tanto roce.

—A cuántas te habrás cepillado ya tú —gruñí, frunciéndole falsamente el ceño mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

—Lokki —musitó, dándome leves mordiscos—, te aprecio y no te quiero destrozar. Tengo más necesidades de las que tú jamás puedas satisfacer —volvió a morder mi pezón y a tirar un poco de él, haciéndome jadear con fuerza.

—E-eso no quita el hecho de que esté celoso —mi voz ya comenzaba a temblar.

—Oh —me sonrió y me agarró para alzarme en brazos a lo princesa, poniéndose en pie ágilmente—. Bueno, ¡eso demuestra que me quieres!~

—Nunca lo negué —admití en voz baja contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y procurando relajarme. Sabía como podía acabar el asunto y no era el mejor momento. Los suecos estarían asechando. Magnus me dio un mojado beso, una tentación a la que no me pude resistir. Se abrió el camino entre mis labios y acarició mi lengua con la suya como si fuera de terciopelo. Tirité de placer.

—Te deseo —masculló contra mi boca mientras se relamía los restos de saliva que quedaron en sus labios.

—_Anko_, dudo que sea un buen mom-…

Oimos un fuerte y agresivo estornudo en la sombra, al cual respondí con un chillo en voz no muy masculina. Magnus me dejó rápidamente en el suelo y se puso delante mía, impulsado por su instinto protector.

—¿Ahora folláis en el bosque como conejos? —Ubba apareció entre la oscuridad mientras se sonaba los mocos con la capa—. Claro. Cuanto más contacto hay con la naturaleza, mejor, ¿no? Enfermos.

Vacilé y resoplé suavemente, a lo que el mayor me respondió con otro fuerte estornudo. Con suerte no se fracturó una costilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dan pestañeó en su dirección.

—Avisaros de que nos largamos de esta _Mierdamark_. Venga, andando. A recoger las cosas —dio un par de palmadas —. ¡Que os mováis, coño! —o le dábamos envidia porque ninguna criada se fijó en él en tal estado o se había dado por vencido en este jueguecito sueco, porque no le encontraba otra explicación a su extrema furia, pero luego supimos la causa.

_«Guthrum está muerto.»_

A diferencia de Ubba, yo estallé en lágrimas.

_*** Holden * lesing ***_

Volvimos a Inglaterra, escapándonos una noche mientras los suecos dormían. En efecto, el reino de Wessex había acabado con el gran ejército danés, ya no tan grande como antes y como podía haber sido si tan solo nos hubiéramos olvidado de la eterna rivalidad por un tiempo. Habíamos evitado la guerra, pero ya estábamos derrotados a manos de los anglosajones de Wessex. No sé qué es peor.

Ragnar fue el único superviviente, para la alegría de Magnus, y decidió quedase en lo territorios que nos habíamos conquistado anteriormente junto a pocos vikingos más… pero ninguno de ellos me podía sustituir al silencioso y enigmático Guthrum, que ahora estaba en el Valhalla junto a su amada y difunta madre. Ya no era solo cuestión de la costilla que llevaba en su pelo.

Ivar se había llevado la peor parte, pues que no hay cristianos en el Valhalla. Y Halfdan… Nunca llegué a conocerlo lo suficiente. Pero era buen tío, puedo decir basándome en lo poco que sabía de él.

Rollo ahora estaba junto a Bjollok y Jarl Borg. Ubba decidió viajar a Inglaterra para ayudar a Ragnar en su deber, donde ambos murieron a manos de un anglosajón llamado Uhtred, del cuál prometí vengarme. En resumen y justo como predijo la profesía, solo Magnus se quedó a mi lado.

Él y el esclavo Andettan, ahora pagano, para la suerte de todos. Le habíamos enseñado a luchar, poniendo cada uno lo mejor de sí. Ahora su técnica era una mezcla de mi escurridiza dinámica, la imporente fuerza de Magnus y la ágil ingenio de Rorik, ahora un adolescente hecho y derecho, con quién conseguí trabar buena amistad, ahora que ya no era un crío.

Pero no todo eran florecitas y arco iris, pues aquella batalla contra los suecos que pensábamos evitar, llegó.

_«¡Vi blir angrepet!»_

Saqué rápidamente la caña del río y miré hacia allá de donde provenía la voz. Una mezcla de emociones se formó en mi interior: desde la nostlagía al pensar en Rollo hasta el miedo y el odio hacia Bjollok y su jefe; Dan había conseguido contagiarme todo el rencor. Lo dejé todo y me fui corriendo a la aldea, pero preferiría no haberlo hecho nunca: casas quemadas, chillos de muejeres y niños y sangre, sangre _danesa_ derramada por la arena. Chillé el nombre de Odin y me dirigí a casa, cuyo tejado estaba ardiendo y no tardaría en extenderse hasta el resto.

—Oh, estás aquí —Magnus me sonrió mientras se cargaba el hacha al hombro—. ¿Llevas tu arma? —me señalé mi espalda envainada. El danés sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto oí el portazo y me di rápidamente la vuelta.

—C'ant' t'emp', M'gn's.

El danés, cual lobo salvaje, me agarró del brazo sin cuidado alguno y me lanzó detrás de sí.

—Fuera de _mis_ tierras, Bjollok.

El sueco esbozó una maléfica sonrisa y miró detrás de Dan, a mí, mientras me acurrucaba detrás de la capa de _Anko_ como un crío pequeño, pues Sverige era el único al que tenía un verdadero miedo.

—¿Est's t'mb'én s'n t's t'err's? —me señaló con el dedo—. S' f'er'n m'as, las trat'r'a m'j'r.

El danés pegó un fuerte grito y se lanzó contra él con la espalda al aire, algo que Bjollok aprovechó para escurridirze entre sus piernas y llegar hasta mí, agarrándome mientras lanzaba su pequeño hacha contra el otro nórdico. Él, preso de ira, no fue capaz de esquivarlo, por lo que el arma se le quedó clavado en el hombro.

—¡NOOO! —chillé mientras el mortal teatro se producía delante mía. Y para el colmo, una tabla del techo ardiente cayó delante de Magnus, quien retrocedió a tiempo y quedó arrocalado por la madera mientras se intentaba sacar el hacha del hombro.

—De r'd'll's —me ordenó Bjollok. Le miré con ojos asustados y humedecidos por las lágrimas, pero él, a diferencia de lo que haría cualquier danés, no tuvo piedad al verme así. Posiblemente eso era algo de lo que también se diferenciaban de los daneses, y algo que marcaba más aún su odio. Sve me agarró del pelo y me apoyó contra una mesa, sujetándome los brazos en la espalda con una mano, mientras me desagarraba la túnica con la otra.

—Obs'rv' t's quer'd's t'err's, _k'nge_ —le echó una última mirada llena de odio al danés, antes de tomarme sin cuidado alguno.

Yo chillé, pues dolía muchísimo. No recordaba haber experimentado esto antes, ni siquiera cuando Magnus _me lo hizo_. Eso era diferente…

_Mathias Køhler _respondió con el mismo grito, un grito que resonó en toda la aldea, por no decir Escandinavia, mientras esta desaparecía del mapa envuelta en llamas.

Aquel grito llevó su odio a límites inimaginables, un grito que se heredaría de generación en generación.

Un grito que los futuros reyes harían perdurar.

Un grito que dio lugar a una nueva historia.

Y un nuevo comienzo.

_Obviamente, continuará…_

* * *

**/Autora****:**

Ofú. Es mi primer y ÚLTIMO fic de 5,000 palabras. Mi _body_ no aguanta tanto, lo siento.

Sexo y violaciones a petición de _Nekonekorainbow_~ Aunque no muy bien descritas :_D No sé cómo describir un acto forzado, aparte de con gemidos (?).

Y no, esta vez, no hay batalla D: Pero os lo he recompensado con una dosis de _hurt/comfort_ o como se llame.

Según mi parecer, la parte más graciosa es cuando Ubba interrumpe a la parejita. ¡En serio! Hasta me reí yo sola en el avión y todo xDD Y un par de daneses me miraron mal, pero eso no lo tenéis por qué sabes, ¿eh? (?)

Aparte. Estoy por comenzar el segundo libro de S_ajones, vikingos & normandos, _pero también me obsesioné mucho con la monarquía histórica tras mi viaje a Copenhague, así que… no sé. Ya veré. Escribiré lo que me salga de Århus y practicaré para evitar tomates cuando vayáis a lanzármelos 3

_Dagmar sier farvel!~_


End file.
